My Answer
by Sugar Cookies Rain
Summary: "Aku juga... kurasa aku juga menyukaimu," entah dapat dorongan dari mana bibirku berucap demikian. Kutundukkan wajah berharap ia tidak menangkap rona merah menjalar di pipi, namun terlambat. Sakura Centric Maaf kurang rapi ngetik di hape. .v Collab with kak Irma Yuliana


**MY ANSWER**

 **Uchiha Sasuke X Haruno Sakura**

 **Romance, AU**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I Dont take any profit from this story**

 **Lot of typo, diksi tanpa arah jalan pulang, tidak sesuai harapan dan jauh dari ekspektasi kalian**

 **Sakura Centric**

 **Collab with Irma Yuliana**

"Bisakah untuk kali ini saja kau berhenti bernyanyi?"

"Apa suaraku mengganggumu?"

Sasuke berbalik, menatap lelah ke arahku. Oh, dari tatapannya saja membuatku bersalah sudah mengganggu waktu istirahatnya. "Maaf aku hanya berusaha untuk menghiburmu. Aku…."

"Kau sungguh membuatku lelah."

Aku semakin menundukkan kepala. Enggan menatapnya yang kini benar-benar memandangku dengan tatapan lelahnya. Haruskah aku pulang saja? Aku ingin berbalik, meninggalkannya dengan kesendirian di sela waktu istirahat berharga miliknya. Namun belum sempat aku berbalik ia menggapai pergelangan tanganku, sedikit meremas yang menandakan ia memintaku untuk jangan pergi.

"Bisakah kau pergi setelah menyelesaikan permasalahan di antara kita? Ck! Kau seperti gadis yang tak bertanggung jawab setelah.…"

Aku mencebikkan bibirku, menunggunya menyelesaikan kalimatnya hanya akan semakin membuat amarahku memuncak. "Bukankah aku sudah meminta maaf?"

"Meminta maaf dan lantas pergi begitu saja?"

Apa maunya pria ini sih? Jika ia lelah bersamaku seharusnya biarkan saja aku pergi sedari tadi, bukan malah menahanku dengan memupuk amarahku seperti ini.

Sasuke adalah pria keras kepala, aku tahu itu. Tentu saja persahabatan yang kami jalin selama belasan tahun membuatku hapal dengan segala perangainya yang menyebalkan. Jika sudah seperti ini lebih baik aku diam, melontarkan segala bentuk kemarahan tentu saja akan berakhir sia-sia.

"Setelah membuat hatiku lelah mengejarmu, kau hanya bilang maaf tanpa berniat untuk memperbaiki hatiku yang patah, huh?"

Aku bergeming. Mataku membulat dengan refleks yang bahkan lebih cepat dari tarikan napasku sendiri. "Apa maksudmu Sasuke?"

"Lihatlah, bahkan kau pura-pura tak mengerti setelah kau bermain-main dengan hatiku."

"Sungguh! aku tak mengerti apa yang kaumaksudkan. Aku..."

"Aku sudah sangat lama mencintaimu. Bukan hanya berlandaskan kata persahabatan, tapi lebih dari pada itu. Apa sekarang kau sudah mengerti?"

Terserah saat ini ia ingin mengataiku bodoh atau apa pun sesaat setelah gelengan itu kembali kuhadirkan. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas raut wajah lelahnya. Entah lelah akan segala pekerjaan menumpuknya hari ini, atau lelah dalam artian lain.

"Aku juga, oh maksudku sejak kapan? Aku sungguh tidak tau, kau dan hatimu... aku..."

Kebodohanku yang lain untuk tergagap di hadapannya. Ah biarkan saja, asalkan semua bisa lebih jelas di antara aku dan Sasuke.

Tak ada konversasi apa pun setelahnya. Raut wajah pria di hadapanku ini kembali menghangat di sela senyumannya yang perlahan mulai terbit kembali. Aku bisa menjamin; senyumnya tak kalah indah dari panorama lembayung mentari terbenam yang tengah menjadi latar belakang kami saat ini.

"Aku harap cincin ini bisa menjelaskan semuanya."

Yah... aku tahu... sahabat lelakiku ini bukan pembicara yang baik. Pun dengan segala raut wajahnya tak bisa terprediksi olehku, tentang perasaan seperti apa yang bersembunyi di hatinya. Tapi ia telah melakukan yang terbaik melalui segala sikapnya.

Ia yang memberiku perhatian berlebih saat aku tak bisa mendapatkannya dari kedua orang tuaku. Ia yang bahkan rela memberikanku mantel kesayangannya, saat ia sendiri pun tengah kedinginan di tengah musim bersalju. Ia bahkan rela meminjamkan bahunya semalam suntuk, memberikan kehangatan dari pelukan akan segala rasa sakit yang pernah orang lain hadirkan. Bahkan ia rela meminjamkan jemarinya yang baru saja terluka oleh pisau dapur untuk sekedar menghapus air mataku, air mata konyolku setelah mengiris bawang.

"Kau mau aku mengatakan apa?"

Sedikit mengusir keheningan dengan kalimat retorisku membuatnya semakin terlihat gugup. Aku menyukai saat-saat di mana aku bisa menggodanya, mengubah raut wajah datarnya menjadi lebih hidup.

"Kau bisa mengatakan apa pun, selama kau tidak membohongi perasaanmu sendiri."

"Ayo kita main tebak-tebakan. Menurutmu jenis perasaan apa yang hatiku milikku untukmu?"

"Apa kau menggolongkan perasaanmu seperti spesies yang memiliki beragam jenis?" satu jentikan ringan jemarinya di dahiku sukses membuatku meringis. Aishh, pria ini tak bisa diajak bercanda untuk saat ini rupanya.

"Berhenti mengulur waktu, Sakura. Jawab pernyataanku atau kau.…"

Jalan pikiran pria ini sungguh tak terduga. Sebelum sempat ia berbuat hal yang macam-macam padaku, sebaiknya aku harus segera menjawab pernyataannya. Oh ayolah, aku benci mengatakannya secara gamblang, seharusnya ia bisa membaca perasaanku jika memang dia mencintaiku selama ini.

"Jadi?"

Aku menjinjitkan kakiku, bahkan di saat seperti ini aku masih saja merutuki tinggi badannya yang menjulang seperti itu, membuatku harus menjinjit untuk menghadapkan bibirku ke telinganya.

Satu hembusan nafas dariku di daun telinganya membuatnya kegelian, sontak membuatku dihadiahi satu cubitan darinya di perutku. Baiklah... baiklah... aku harus segera mengatakannya.

"Aku juga... kurasa aku juga menyukaimu," entah dapat dorongan dari mana bibirku berucap demikian. Kutundukkan wajah berharap ia tidak menangkap rona merah menjalar di pipi, namun terlambat. Ia sudah terlebih dahulu menangkupnya, mempersempit jarak hingga aku bisa mendengar deru napas hangat itu menerpa.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" cicit Sasuke mempertanyakan keabsahan jawabanku. Aku mengangguk mantap, namun masih berusaha menghindari manik yang kini menatap tajam.

"Aku pernah dengar seorang mengatakan jika pria dan wanita bersahabat, akan sangat besar kemungkinan mereka bisa jatuh cinta."

Kulepas kungkungan tangan di wajahku, tersenyum manis membenarkan letak anak surainya yang terbang dimainkan Tuan Angin. "Dan kurasa aku juga mengalaminya. Aku tidak bisa berhenti menatapmu sebagai seorang pria, bukan teman pada umumnya."

Perlahan ia ikut menggurat senyum, lalu detik berikutnya sudah menawanku dalam rengkuhan panjang. Aku tidak tahu perasaan jenis apa yang menguasai diri saat ini. Seperti ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan, melebur menjadi satu dengan debaran menggila kami yang saling menyahut.

"Kalau begitu, maukah kau menjadi ibu dari anak-anak kita kelak?"

Satu anggukan kugerakkan mantap. Rengkuhan ini makin lama makin erat. Dalam indah pergantian siang dan malam, bibir kami menyatu, membentuk simpul cinta berlandas rajutan tali-tali bahagia.

 **-FIN-**

 **A/N: Oneshoot dadakan tantangan dari kak Irma. Reviewnya, Minna hihi ;)**


End file.
